


Written On The Palm Of My Hand

by Naemi



Series: Mating Games 2014 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Challenge fic, Dealing With Loss, Drama, Found Poetry, Gen, Sad, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legs and arms have been removed. Someone's getting pulled out of space-time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written On The Palm Of My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> [past season 3b]
> 
> This is found poetry (treated, free-form excerpting and remixing) created from the [Out of Context D&D Quotes](http://outofcontextdnd.tumblr.com) archive for December 2013. _So that means that the words are not (entirely) mine, but I took them and cut and tweaked them until they suddenly had a whole new meaning._
> 
> Alterations and additions are underlined.

 

Are you gone,  
or am I just blind?

I've had enough of this!  
Proceed to blow the doors  
that we've been stuck behind  
off their hinges.

Blast.  
Blast!

High enough to know you're going to die.  
Again.

Are those trees?  
They are not hedges.  
They are trees . . .  
An army of tree stumps.

I'm gonna need both of you.  
I miss you.

All the demons with fairly similar names  
don't grasp the concept of infinity.  
I do.

I could be

a ghost.  
If you had never shot  
your bow,  
or your crossbow—  
or thrown a single dagger.

I'm not asking  
to kill anyone.  
Just—

Why is the melee fighter ranging now?

Legs and arms have been  
removed.  
Someone's getting

pulled out of space-time.  
We had a lovely date,  
by the way,  
you and I.

Total damage.

Quick!  
If you turn  
it can't—

Slaves are cheaper than souls.  
Peter agrees.

I pull out.

There's something up with Lydia.

I-don't-give-a-fuck.  
Check.

I came here to kick ass.  
(Encounter notes.)

You hear me weeping softly,  
into the pile of—

I guess we should abandon  
the whole endeavor.  
There's a ten percent chance  
of this happening.  
Did you know?

I am going to bitchslap  
whoever keeps possessing everyone.  
I should have bitchslapped  
Protection from Evil  
on you.

Imagine superpowers,

opening a sarcophagus  
and awakening

the real heroes.  
Not us.  
We're so pathetic.

I don't ask:

“Why do you guys  
keep forgetting?”

Paladin.  
Inquisitor.

It wasn't your fault,  
but mine.  
I really fucked it up.  
And I'm so done.

“Is evil North  
or South  
on your magic moral compass,  
Stiles?”

Daytime prostitution.  
Making excuses.

Knife fight.  
Rogue to the King.  
Chris offers escape.

I am  
experienced.

“Who puts a pit  
in the middle of a cemetery?”  
Me.

Tell me your secrets!

No.  
I'm not running again.  
The last three times I tried to run  
I fell to the ground!  
No running!

I miss you.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **Out Of Context D &D Quotes Challenge** over at **Mating Games**.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
